Kill La Ryuko
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: un experimento fallido y BUM, tenemos a un ryuko matoi varon, a satsuki le parece la idea y no duda en satisfacer al rudo y apuesto bravucon, ¿pero cual sera el final? ¿regresara ryuko a ser una chica o se quedara como un chico para experimentar nuevas cosas con su nee san?


**Kill La Ryuko**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**No me pertenece nada de KILL LA KILL, todos son propiedad de TRIGGER y del anime mismo.**

**Nota del autor:**

**Pues la idea me pareció un poco loca pero buena… esto lleva GENDERBERT, ONESHOT de ryuko varón x satsuki.**

**Clasificación M por muy obvias razones, ojala les guste y aquí vamos… traten de DONT LOOSE YOUR WAY…. No en cerio preparen sus transfusiones de sangre y pinchos para la nariz XD**

Un día normal en los laboratorios de la academia honnouji, en donde houka estaba diseñando unos nuevos uniformes unisex.

Ryuko pasaba tiempo con houka porque ambos eran muy amigos y siempre jugaban videojuegos, además que nonon iba en las salidas porque celaba mucho a su novio houka.

**Ryuko**: ¿recuérdame porque diablos estoy aquí? *juguetea aburrida con su mechón rojo*

**Houka**: porque después de esto iremos a jugar GEARS OF WAR 5 y quiero patear tu trasero.

**Ryuko**: he, buena suerte con eso cuatro ojos.

**Nonon**: ¡hey no le hables así transferida! *le lanza un peluche*

**Ryuko**: ¿quieres pelea princesa?

**Houka**: ¡ya cálmense! Necesito concentrarme *añadiendo una mezcla extraña en una tela*

**Nonon**: ¡claro que si! Una revancha seria maravilloso *gruñe malignamente*

**Houka**: ¡puta madre cállense! *le tiembla la mano mientras mueve la mescla*

**Ryuko**: *toma a nonon por la camisa* he, muy bien te cambiare el rostro a golpes.

Ryuko y nonon nunca se llevaban bien, ambas eran muy fieras y peleaban siempre.

**Nonon**: ¡suéltame tetas de flotador!

**Ryuko**: ¡al menos tengo tetas maldita tabla plana! *ríe malignamente*

**Nonon**: *empieza a jalonear a ryuko* suéltame maldita… transferida.

**Ryuko:** ¡hey no me muerdas! ¡Gah! *jala a nonon por el pelo y caen sobre houka*

**Houka**: ¡NOOOO!

Ambas chicas cayeron sobre houka quien derramo todo encima de su mesa y una pequeña explosión aconteció, todo el laboratorio quedo con humo y los 3 quedaron tirados en el suelo.

**Ryuko**: hay… que dolor. *voz algo masculina* ¿pero que? Mi voz… algo le paso a mi voz

**Nonon**: quítate de encima maldita transferida *voz masculina y gruesa* pero que…

Ambas chicas se levantaron y cuando el humo se disipo… pues ¡SORPRESA!

**Ryuko**, **Nonon**: ¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?

¡Ambas chicas ya no eran chicas! Sino un par de chicos apuestos… nonon tenía su cabello corto y su cara era muy varonil, lo mismo pasó con ryuko, su cabello corto también se redujo un poco y se miraba rudo.

**Ryuko**: *examina su cuerpo* que… que… que… *se percata de que sus pechos no están* ¡GAH! ¿Dónde ESTAN MIS NIÑAS?

**Nonon**: jajajaja ¿ahora quien es la tabla?*siente un bulto en su entrepierna* espera… esto es… ¡QUÉ ASCO!

**Ryuko**, **Nonon**: ¡HOUKA, QUE PUTA SUCEDE!

**Houka**: *tecleando un poco y habla con una voz femenina y dulce* pues… parece que tenemos sexos cambiados…

Ambos jóvenes quedaron con cara de WTF, cuando vieron a una houka con el pelo azul largo, una linda y esbelta figura, su cara muy femenina y un buen par de senos que medio abrían su cierre en la chaqueta.

**Nonon**: cariño… eres… ¿una chica? *tic en la cara*

**Ryuko**: ¿seños grandes? Creo que ahí es donde quedaron nuestras tetas nonon. *observa algo confundida*

**Houka**: *aprieta sus pechos* oh, ¿así que así es como se siente eh?

**Ryuko**: ¡hey capitán pervertido necesitamos respuestas!

**Houka**: *recoge sus lentes y se los pone* pues estaba trabajando con unas hormonas para diseñar unos uniformes unisex y estaba mezclando testosterona con estrógeno, por eso les dije que se quedaran quietas.

**Nonon**: ¿p-pero esto es reversible?

**Houka**: ¡claro! Solo que necesito analizar bien y obtener la medida exacta o sino nos quedaremos así por siempre.

**Ryuko**: no me jodas, no puedo volver así, satsuki ¡no puede ver esto! *se señala así mismo frenéticamente*

**Houka**: lo lamento pero hay que esperar, ahora seria buena idea que se fueran, necesito pensar, y hablo muy enserio.

Ryuko se fue a su casa, houka se encargo de notificarle el incidente a satsuki pero no le dijo en que consistía el cambio de ryuko, houka oculto eso por miedo pero de todos modos esto se debía saber.

Como era de esperarse senketsu estaba impactado, satsuki quería destripar a houka y soroi…. Pues el mejor ni opinaba. Los días pasaron y después los meses y houka nada de dar una respuesta. El seguía rompiéndose la cabeza por tratar de encontrar el "antídoto"

**5 MESES DESPUES.**

Las cosas iban muy "bien" ryuko aun no se adaptaba a su cuerpo masculino, el baño lo dejaba meado pues no podía orinar con la verga erecta, y cada vez que salía al pasillo y se topaba a satsuki el siempre tenia una erección del tamaño de la estatua de la libertad, y ryuko miraba a las mujeres y empezaba a interesarse por ellas aunque se sentía incomodo, después de todo el era una chica.

Pero aparte de eso satsuki cambio con ryuko, se preocupaba mucho por verse bien para el, y cuando ambos iban al gimnasio satsuki alagaba los músculos varoniles de el. Ryuko no sabía que rayos le pasaba a su hermana mayor pero todo se volvió más raro en un día de sábado.

**Ryuko**: 58…59…60 *deja de hacer abdominales y se baja del tubo* ufff 60, bien mañana hare mas.

**Satsuki**: bien hecho ryuko… *le da una nalgada* haz ejercitado mucho.

**Ryuko**: *se sonroja y se enoja* OE ¿POR QUE ME TOCAS EL CULO…QUE ONDA CONTIGO?

**Satsuki**: ¿ugh? ¿Y desde cuando te enoja eso?

**Ryuko**: sabes que no me gusta eso, nunca me ah gustado. *toma su camisa y se dirige hacia el gran baño*

**Satsuki**: lindo trasero hermanito menor jajaja. *muerde su labio inferior* "nunca pensé en decir que ryuko se ve sexy"

**GRAN BAÑO DE LA MANSION**

**Ryuko**: *se sienta y se relaja un poco en las gradas de la piscina* "ojala que houka arregle esto, cada día actuó mas como un chico"

**Satsuki**: *aparece en toalla* hola hermanito.

**Ryuko**: *se sonroja* "menuda potra… ¡ash concéntrate ryuko!" ¿Que puta quieres?

**Satsuki**: *se quita la toalla y queda desnuda* uy que actitud, ¿porque te molestas? ¿Acaso no te gusta ser chico?

**Ryuko**: ¡claro que no! No sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con una verga que no puedes controlar y… *se sonroja* no tengo que decirte ese tipo de cosas a ti.

**Satsuki**: *lo abraza restregándole sus grandes pechos* vamos no seas así, sabes que puedes contarle todo a tu nee san *ríe tontamente*

**Ryuko**: *se levanta y se aleja enojado* déjame en paz satsuki o te parto la cara. *abre la regadera y se empieza a enjabonar*

**Satsuki**: "no me aguanto necesito hacerlo" *abraza por detrás a ryuko* dime ryuko, ¿mi presencia te molesta?

**Ryuko**: "que suaves son los pechos de nee san" *trata de liberarse* oe suéltame que no estoy de humor… estoy muy cabreado… quiero decir cabreada… ASH SUELTAME.

**Satsuki**: *acaricia el abdomen definido de ryuko* ¿sabes que te vez lindo cuando te enojas?

**Ryuko**: ¿q-que? ¡Deja de tocarme!

**Satsuki**: *toma el pene de ryuko y lo empieza acaricia desde la punta y los testículos* ryuko, sabes que te puedo complacer para que no te enojes.

**Ryuko**: *se sonroja y se excita* oe… suéltame… me estas asustando… esto no es correcto.

**Satsuki**: ¿que tiene de malo que yo kiryuin satsuki consienta a mi hermanito menor? *besa el cuello de ryuko y masturba su pene*

**Ryuko**: *se deja llevar por el placer súper excitado* s-satsuki… no… por favor *su pene se pone erecto*

**Satsuki**: ryuko deja que te complazca. *aprieta el tronco y cabeza del pene, también lo pajea de arriba abajo* ese experimento fallido fue lo mejor que houka hizo, tienes un pene rico ryuko. *menea su dedo en la punta del pene de ryuko*

**Ryuko**: *brama de placer* s-satsuki… que… ¿acaso te gusto? *siente que se va a correr*

**Satsuki**: *araña suavemente su pectoral* si… matoi ryuko tu me gustas… no quiero que vuelvas a ser una chica. *masturba mas rápidamente*

**Ryuko**: s-satsuki m-me corro. *se babea excitado*

**Satsuki**: *besa el cuello y oreja de ryuko* déjalo salir ryuko, enséñame cuanto semen puedes dar.

**Ryuko**: ¡N-NNEE SAN! *eyacula soltando un gran chorro de semen*

Ryuko eyaculo y quedo exhausto, satsuki lo cargo y lo miro tiernamente, ryuko se dio la vuelta y miro con un sonrojo inocente a satsuki, ambos se miraron y se besaron, besaron sus labios, juguetearon con sus lenguas y se lamian las mejías.

**Satsuki**: *mira su mano* echaste mucha leche ryuko.

**Ryuko**: *jadea* nunca pensé en hacer eso…

**Satsuki**: tienes un desastre ahí abajo, déjame que te limpie.

Satsuki sentó a ryuko en un banquillo dentro del gran baño, satsuki se arrodillo y tomo el aguado pero grande pene de ryuko y empezó a lamer el semen de la punta, lamia y movía su lengua, en poco tiempo el pene de ryuko se volvió a poner duro.

**Ryuko**: *grita de excitación* esta cosa… se puso dura de nuevo… nee san.

**Satsuki**: *aprieta el pene* hora de comer *engulle el pene con una sonrisa maliciosa*

Satsuki mamaba el duro miembro de ryuko de arriba abajo, con su mano derecha jugaba con los testículos de el, ryuko se retorcía del placer y como reflejo atrapo a satsuki por su cabello y la hacia cabecear para que tuviera su verga hasta la garganta.

**Ryuko**: *jadea muy excitado* mierda… nee san… te amo... AH… sigue así…

**Satsuki**: *saca el pene de su boca* no ryuko… tienes que pedirlo.

**Ryuko**: por favor… nee san. *sonríe tímidamente*

**Satsuki**: buen chico. *pajea la verga de ryuko circularmente y arriba hacia abajo*

**Ryuko**: ¡ME CORRO DE NUEVO!

**Satsuki**: deja te ayudo. *engulle de nuevo el miembro erecto*

**Ryuko**: NEE SAN… OH NEE SAN… ¡ME CORRO! *agarra a satsuki por la nuca y eyacula en su boca*

Chorros de leche salían calientes y a presión del pene de ryuko, golpeando la garganta de satsuki haciendo que casi se ahogara, ella saco el pene y el resto de los chorros quedaron en su cara, la pica satsuki limpio bien la verga de ryuko, recogió el remen de su cara y lo trago todo.

**Ryuko**: *cae exhausto encima de satsuki* satsuki… te amo.

**Satsuki**: *recuesta a ryuko sobre su regazo* descansa un poco, podemos quedarnos así un momento *sonríe y lo besa*

Los amantes se quedaron recostados en medio del baño y desnudos, satsuki miraba a su hermano ryuko y solo acariciaba su rostro mientras ambos estaban juntos abrazados dándose calor y frotando sus cuerpos.

**1 HORA DESPUÉS.**

**Ryuko**: *despierta lentamente* ¿s-satsuki?

**Satsuki**: ¿descansaste mi pequeño brabucón? *lo besa apasionadamente*

**Ryuko**: si… pero quiero mas de esto nee san. *toma con su mano uno de los pechos de satsuki y lo chupa* se me antojan tus tetas y ese culo.

**Satsuki**: ¡RYUKO!

**Ryuko**: *reacciona asustado* ¡¿q-que pasa satsuki?!

**Satsuki**: *sonríe modestamente* eres un maldito pervertido… pero me excita.

**Ryuko**: ¡hija de puta… me asustaste!

**Satsuki**: ¿quieres ser un hombre de verdad y penétrame? *juguetea con su mechón rojo*

**Ryuko**: *sonrojo* no se como hacer eso… pero si.

**Satsuki**: *se separa de ryuko y queda en el suelo, frente a el con las piernas abiertas* ven aquí y te lo enseñare.

**Ryuko**: *se arrodilla con su pene erecto nuevamente* ¿a-ahora que?

**Satsuki**: *separa sus grandes labios vaginales con sus dedos* solo pon tu verga y empuja.

**Ryuko**: *mete la punta de su pene* ¡e-estas caliente!

Ryuko empujo poco a poco su pene dentro de satsuki hasta esta completamente dentro de ella, ambos estaban súper excitados y con sus caras sonrosadas, sus corazones latían velozmente y sus cuerpos muy sudados.

Satsuki movía sus caderas sensualmente de atrás hacia delante, ryuko estaba idiotizado por el placer, pero ahora era satsuki quien le decía que el debía embestirla y follarla.

**Ryuko**: *embistiendo a velocidad media* ¿a…así…esta….Bien…satsuki?

**Satsuki**: *gimiendo y jadeando* SI… AH… RYUKO NO PARES… JODER… QUE VERGA MAS RICA.

**Ryuko**: *aumenta algo la velocidad y aprieta fuertemente los hermosos pechos de satsuki* satsuki… te amo… ah… eres increíble.

Satsuki: *envuelve a ryuko con sus piernas* mas… mas… no pares… cerdo en ropa humana… *ríe perversamente*

**Ryuko**: es divertido… porque estoy desnudo… *muerde uno de sus pezones*

Ryuko seguía dándole a satsuki, había entendido el ritmo, y lo hacia bien, a veces le daba a satsuki rápido, otras veces lenta y duramente, ryuko era como un robot, lo que satsuki le pedía que hiciera el lo hacia.

**Satsuki**: mas… que mas duro… me corro me corro. *araña la espalda de ryuko*

**Ryuko**: nee san… también… me corro. *la besa* ¿pero… debería hacerlo…?

**Satsuki**: ADENTRO… HAZLO ADENTRO RYUKO… ¡AHHH! RYUKO TE AMO *se retuerce de placer y eyacula*

**Ryuko**: *le da una embestida final y también eyacula* AGH… NEE SAN… ACABEEEE.

Ambos líquidos se mezclaron y fueron tantos que salían por los bordes de la verga de ryuko, cuando ryuko saco su pene ambos líquidos mesclados salieron de golpe de la vagina de satsuki, dejando a ambos tirados uno sobre el otro totalmente desechos. Fue una tormenta de placer y locura que jamás ninguno de ellos había experimentado.

**Ryuko**: *jadea cansado* ¿eres fenomenal lo sabias?

**Satsuki**: ¿desde cuando me alabas eh hermanito? *bromea un poco*

**Ryuko**: desde que note ese gran culo tuyo jajaja. *acaricia su trasero*

**Satsuki**: pervertido… jajaja.

En ese mismo instante el teléfono de ryuko sonó, el lo había dejado con su toalla y ropa de entrenar cerca de la piscina, ryuko lo cogió y contesto, era houka quien lo estaba llamando.

**Ryuko**: *respiración agitada* ¿que pasa cuatro ojos?

**Houka**: *voz varonil* buenas noticia encontré el antídoto y ya esta listo.

**Ryuko**: espera… ¿ya te lo aplicaste?

**Houka**: así es, nonon también regreso a la normalidad, estos 5 meses fueron un dolor de cabeza.

**Nonon**: *protesta a lo lejos con voz chillona* ¡oye, escuche eso!

**Houka**: como sea, debes venir hoy para que todo regrese a la normalidad.

**Ryuko**: *observa a satsuki y permanece en silencio*

**Houka**: ¿oi ryuko estas ahí?

**Ryuko**: ¡ni hablar!

**Houka**: ¿que?

**Ryuko**: no volveré a ser una chica, puedo mear donde quiera y la menstruación es cosa del pasado, así que olvidalo houka.

**Houka**: pero ryuko…

**Satsuki**: *le quita el celular a ryuko para hablar* ya lo oíste houka, el hizo su decisión *tono de voz frio y autoritario*

**Houka**: pero satsuki sama-

**Satsuki**: si mi hermano menor lo decide las cosas quedaran así, ¿planeas contradecirme?

**Houka**: NO…. Lo lamento satsuki sama.

**Ryuko**: *se ríe mientras mira a satsuki* eres mala

**Satsuki**: bien… así que ya sabes… desde ahora tengo un hermano menor, hazles saber a todos. *cuelga*

**Ryuko**: pobre houka, lo mataras del miedo. *abraza por detrás a satsuki*

**Satsuki**: no soy mala, soy una chica dulce e inocente.

**Ryuko**: ¡INOCENTE MIS COJONES!

**Satsuki**: literalmente matoi jajaja. Ahora levantémonos, hay que ducharnos e ir a cenar, ya es tardísimo.

**Ryuko**: me parece bien, esta vez yo te pongo jabón. *le da un mordisco*

Desde ese día satsuki ya no tenia una hermana, ahora tenia un hermano, senketsu se acostumbro a la idea y se llevaba mucho mejor con el ryuko varón que con su antigua versión femenina.

En cuanto a ryuko y satsuki… bueno lo que pasa en la mansión se queda en la mansión.

**_KILL LA RYUKO_**

**_FIN_**

**BUENO SI SE QUE SOY UN COSHINO, PERO ALGUIEN DEBÍA ESCRIBIR ALGO COMO ESTO XD, SOLO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO. ES MI PRIMER SHIPPING DE GENDERBERT PERO CONSIDERO QUE ME QUEDO BIEN, SI TE GUSTO APOYA DEJANDO UN REVIEW.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER CAMARADA, ADIOOOSSS.**


End file.
